


Skin

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'Could you please write a fic about like, a lazy morning after with Richard?'Short but sweet.





	Skin

“I don’t want to get up.”

You stretch your hand out of the bed, and feel the sunlight across it in slats, the dust dancing around it, and a hand stretches over you lazily, pulling you closer. His skin is warm, and you nuzzle back against him.

“Then don’t.” A kiss is pressed gently to your throat, and you close your eyes, allowing his warmth to surround you. “We could stay here all day. Do you have anywhere to be?”

“Not today,” you say, gently, and another kiss is placed on your shoulder, his teeth gently nipping at your skin. “What about you?”

“Not a thing,” he says, quietly, and you feel his fingers trace from just below the curve of your hip, gliding over the skin so softly, down the slope of your waist - dancing lightly over the bruises they made the night prior - and over the swell of your breasts, gliding over them to cradle you close to him. “So… what would you like for breakfast?”

“Ah. You’ll have to get up to make that,” you say, and he laughs from behind you, that low, slightly hoarse laugh.

“I am going to die if I don’t have a cigarette soon, babe,” he says, and you sigh, smiling a little. “So go on. Breakfast order now. And you can stay here, and I’ll come back up, and we’ll stay in bed for the rest of the day.”

“Sounds dreamy,” you murmur, eyes fluttering closed, and his hands glide down, as if he is desperate to touch every inch of your body; his hands are rough-fingered and hot, and you feel like his touch is a warm bath you are sinking into. “Sounds like heaven.”

“…I think so too,” he says, quietly.


End file.
